1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger. More specifically, the present invention relates to a heat exchanger interposed between a supercharger of an internal combustion engine and an intake port of the internal combustion engine for use in cooling intake air.
2. Description of Background Art
A heat exchanger is known that is provided with a case having an intake inlet in communication with a supercharger and an outlet in communication with an intake port of an internal combustion engine with the heat exchanger fins housed in the case. The heat exchanger is constructed so that the heat exchanger fins are bodies that are different from the case, and the heat exchanger fins are housed in the case.
Air flowing from the supercharger through the intake inlet into the case is basically contacted with the heat exchanger fins to be cooled and is then supplied from the outlet to the intake port of the internal combustion engine.
In the above-described heat exchanger, it is difficult to completely close a space between an outer periphery of the heat exchanger fin housed in the case and the case inner wall surface.
For this reason, in the prior art heat exchanger, other than an original air channel, that is, a channel in which air enters the intake inlet to be contacted with the heat exchanger fins and then exists from the outlet, there is formed a channel passing through a space formed throughout the circumference between the outer periphery of the heat exchanger fin and the case inner wall surface.
In the prior art heat exchanger, part of the air entering the intake inlet is hardly contacted with the heat exchanger fins and passes through the space to exit from the outlet. The heat exchanger effectiveness is not enough.